harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin (ToT)
Jin (ウォン, Won) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Jin works at the Meringue Clinic next to the General Store. He's composed and serious, and very health-conscious, both toward himself and others. If you happen to collapse from exhaustion, he's the first person you're going to see when you wake up, and the first person to scold you afterward too! When collapsing, he'll probably get mad at you. Irene, the midwife who works at the front desk of the Meringue Clinic, is Jin's grandmother. Schedule 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Jin standing there. He will give one a red herb. ---- 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Jin before noon, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around 12:00 PM. If the player does not do so the event will not be triggered and you will lose affection with Jin for "standing him up". ---- 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Jin standing there. He will give you a Bodigizer XL. ---- Request Event Talk to Jin when he has 5 hearts. He must be in his office. The player will see a cut-scene, where he/she is required to find a Pontata Root. These can be found in the mine, on your farm (tilling/rocks), or at the Spring/Summer market. ---- 6-Heart Event Talk to Jin before noon and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Here, he will confess his love, and you may also confess or reject him. ---- Proposal After reaching eight hearts, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Jin and he will ask you to go to somewhere more private to talk. After you talk, you will talk to Hamilton and schedule your wedding ceremony. ---- Wedding 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Jin will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or girl, he/she will have brown hair, wear glasses, and a green clothing. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into low pigtails and have two stray bangs. His child will be the same as Candace' and Gill's. 'Rival' Certain eligible bachelor/girl has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Jin's affection is Anissa. 'Rival Events' (NOTE: In order to trigger rival events, befriend the person of your character's sex to two hearts for the first event, and then later three hearts for the final event! These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event The first rival event between Anissa and Jin is at the Clinic. The rival must have two hearts. Anissa is at the clinic due to her unexpectedly collapsing. Anissa scolds herself for not paying enough attention, but decides to go back to work anyway. Jin refuses to let her, but Anissa insists on not taking no for an answer. When Jin wins the argument, Anissa comments that he is rather stubborn and Jin agrees. ---- 3-Heart Event The second rival event between Anissa and Jin is at Meringue Clinic, once again. The rival must have three hearts. Jin becomes sick for a change, and Anissa is amused by the situation. Anissa explains how she has been taking care of him ever since he got his cold, but since he seems to be doing a lot better, she decided to leave. Jin calls her back and asks her to please stay with him. Anissa is confused, and Jin explains that he wants Anissa to stay with him forever, leading to their marriage. ---- Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Ruth, Craig, Taylor and Irene. Soon Anissa and Jin are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. They both proclaim 'I do." and then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss with the event ending in the guests' congratulations. 'Rival Child' After triggering the two rival events between Jin and Anissa resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Van. (NOTE! Although there is another HM character named Van in other games who's known too for having black hair and glasses, and as a travelling merchant, the two Vans are in no way related to each other.) 'Additional Information' To gain some extra affection points (as well as some extra money), you can work part-time at the Meringue Clinic with Jin every day until 5:00 PM, except for on Monday and holidays. (NOTE! The more Jin and Irene like you, the higher the total income you're likely to get.) Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters Category:Doctors